


Please Don't Say You Love Me

by justjaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rookies Era, predebut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjaeyong/pseuds/justjaeyong
Summary: There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at...Or where Jaehyun and Taeyong are pining on each other but Taeyong is afraid and Jaehyun's willing to wait.





	Please Don't Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one of the first Jaeyong stories I've written. Never got the chance to post it; however, I'm planning on posting/finishing all stories in my drafts so here you go. Story is based on Gabrielle Aplin's song with the same title Please Don't Say You Love Me. I highly suggest you listen to the song. I hope you enjoy the story!

Anyone with eyes can see how Jaehyun admires Taeyong. It's not a secret that the younger can keep. He tried being subtle about it, but no matter what he do his admiration for the elder is just too easy to notice.

Their friends would tease him about it, Johnny even called him 'whipped' for following Taeyong around and obeying him like a lost puppy. But he looks up and respects his Taeyong-hyung a lot. To him he's not being whipped but rather he's just being nice.

"You're staring at him again," Yuta pointed out but Jaehyun can't help it. Taeyong is practicing his solo stage for their upcoming show. His movements were smooth and fluid even his execution is on point. He really is one of the strongest dancers they have. Jaehyun thought he was beautiful the first time they met; now he's realized that even the word beautiful is not enough to describe the elder for he is perfection in flesh. His perfectly chiseled jaw, bright doe eyes, smooth white skin, heck even the scar by his eye is beautiful to Jaehyun.

"Yah Jung Yoonoh!" Hansol called out using his real name slightly annoyed by the fact that he was being ignored by the younger. Jaehyun finally was brought back to his senses and Hansol shakes his head for how obviously smitten his friend is.

"I'm sorry hyung," Jaehyun told him. They were supposed to practice their own stage yet here he is watching Taeyong prepare for his solo, captivated by every step the elder takes.

"Was our Woojae on cloud nine again?" Ten asked.

"Nah, but he did see his angel," Johnny teased causing him to blush.

"Stop," he embarrassingly asked.

"You do know everyone here knows about your little crush right?" Yuta reminded him and the others laughed.

One thing that Jaehyun hates about being the youngest is that he tends to be the target of teasing by his hyungs. He knows they're doing it out of affection but he's afraid it will get to his Taeyong-hyung and he eventually will find out about the younger's hidden crush on him.

 

Taeyong isn't as dense as what people thought he is (or at least that's what he thinks people see him as). He knows because he himself sees it too, how the younger pays attention to him and caters to his needs. He's not saying nor doing anything for he does not know what to say or do either. A part of him gets shy and embarrassed when the younger is being attentive to him but a part of him is also enjoying it. He's always had this image of being cold and strong, people often get intimidated and would avoid him instead of getting close. Everyone did it, everyone except for Jaehyun. Jaehyun was the only brave soul who attempted to get close to him. He wasn't afraid to touch and get burned by the fire that Taeyong is.

Jaehyun is warm. Jaehyun is sweet. Jaehyun is everything he's not and everything he ought to be.

That's what Taeyong told himself when he realized he's getting fond of the younger. It wasn't just the simple getting used to having him around. He was truly and unexpectedly enjoying Jaehyun's company. From the endless and pointless chats they share to the bright smiles they exchange up to the comfortable silence that engulfs them when they got nothing else to talk about, Taeyong enjoys it all.

'Don't get too attached,' he reminded himself. He can make friends, they can be friends. But at the end of the day they're still competitors. It's survival of the fittest or rather the most deserving to debut. He can be friends with them but he can't be distracted by it. He's already brought too much shame to his family and being cut off just because he lost his focus is not an option.

"You like him too, don't you?" Johnny asked him once. The both of them decided to stay and practice some more while the others headed out before them.

"What do you mean?" Taeyong asked back, face laced with confusion but his voice and body language were a total giveaway.

"You know what I mean," Johnny said chuckling. "You didn't even bother asking who."

Taeyong shakes his head but chose to ignore the giant. He walked to his bag and started fixing his things.

"Lee Taeyong we've been friends even before the rest arrived. I'm pretty sure I know you more than anyone here and that petty acting you do around him doesn't fool me."

Once again, Taeyong chose to ignore him as he walked out the door leaving Johnny by himself.

 

It's frustrating for the people around them to see both pining on each other but not acting on it. Jaehyun is extremely clueless and still believes Taeyong doesn't know a thing about his not so platonic feelings while Taeyong on the other hand is still denying the fact that he likes the younger too. At first it was fun to watch them but as time passes by it became like a boring repetitive drama, a never ending chase between the two main characters.

They've let them sort things out by themselves but they're obviously going nowhere. As much as they don't want to, being the good friends that they are, they decided to step in. So they planned it out, the first five members would be flying to Thailand the next day while the others would follow a few days later. They know it would be the right time for the two to talk for there will be more privacy with less members around them.

"Tell him," Yuta told Jaehyun after cornering him while he was packing his clothes. The latter looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Tell him how you feel unless you'd rather him hear it from me."

Jaehyun looked at Yuta's face to see whether he was joking. Sadly there was no hint of joke on the Japanese guy's face. Jaehyun knows that Yuta being the manly man he is would live up to his words. When he says he will do something, he really will.

"You got two days Jae."

 

Days passed faster than Jaehyun expected. With their busy schedule doing photoshoots and going on tv and radio shows, it was already the last night before the rest arrives. There's a chance Taeyong wouldn't believe Yuta when he tells him about Jaehyun's attraction to him but he still doesn't want to risk it. So after dinner while the others are preparing for bed he approached the elder.

"Hyung, can I talk to you for a sec?" he nervously asked. Taeyong nods his head in reply and followed the younger to the other room. Jaehyun didn't miss Doyoung's knowing eyes staring at them as they walked by him.

"What's up Jaehyun?" Taeyong asked as soon as they were alone. He could see how bothered the younger is as if he's about to confess a crime.

"Hyung there's something I need to tell you," he started. "But you have to promise you won't hate me for it."

"Of course not," Taeyong replied instantly. "Why would I even hate you?"

"Hyung just promise me, please."

"Okay I promise I won't."

Jaehyun closed his eyes and took a deep breath then he opens them again and stared right into Taeyong's eyes. His heart was beating fast, he could feel his palms wet with sweat.

"Stop," Taeyong says right when Jaehyun was about to speak. He can feel it, he doesn't know how but he's sure he knows what the younger was going to say. He could feel his heart warming and his face blushing. But then he saw the quick change in Jaehyun's eyes, it went hurt for a second before changing to blank.

Jaehyun doesn't know why the elder stopped him. Before he was nervous for he was just about to confess his feelings but now he's panicking inside. Does Taeyong know? Did Taeyong stop him because he was going to be rejected? Questions and questions kept filling his head but then he felt a soft touch on his cheek. Calming him down and stopping him from overthinking.

"I know," was all that Taeyong said after he touched Jaehyun's face.

"How... wha-"

"You weren't as discreet as you thought Yoonoh-yah," Taeyong replies with a sweet smile on his face. "But Jaehyun, please don't say it yet."

The younger stares at him confusingly, touching the hand that is still on his face.

"I'm happy with what we have right now and this is something we don't need at the moment," Taeyong explained. "I'm also afraid that I won't be able to say it back." There it was again, the face that Jaehyun makes it went for a flash before it disappeared yet it pains Taeyong's heart still. "Don't get me wrong I feel the same way too but now's not the right time."

Jaehyun looks at his hyung again with a small smile forming on his face, "You said you feel the same way."

"I do," Taeyong admits, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach. "But-"

"Now isn't the right time," Jaehyun continued for him. "It's alright, I understand. But you really do feel the same with me?"

"How many times do I have to say yes?" Taeyong asked, he was starting to feel embarrassed.

"Then I'll wait for you." Jaehyun simply said. "I'll wait until it's the right time and until you're ready to say it back."

Taeyong's face is definitely red by now, Jaehyun's words are truly affecting him making his heart flutter. He smiled shyly at the younger before leaning forward pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Good night Jaehyun," he whispered leaving the younger alone believing it was the end of their discussion. He didn't say it, but he's really hoping that Jaehyun will stay true to his words.

Jaehyun was left speechless. His hand touching where Taeyong's lips were just moments ago.

 

"So have you told him?" Yuta asked Jaehyun. They just finished filming a scene for their reality show where the members were reunited and talked about what happened while they were apart for days.

"I did," Jaehyun said with a proud smile on his face.

"And what happened?" the Japanese guy asked crossing his arms. Expecting a good response with how happy Jaehyun is.

"Nothing," he answered still with his bright dimpled smile confusing Yuta.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?"

"Leave him alone Nakamoto," Taeyong interrupted. Jaehyun informed Taeyong earlier about what Yuta told him before they left so when he saw the latter pulling Jaehyun away from the others he knew what it is about and decided to follow them. "Accept it your plan failed cause nothing changes between us two."

Yuta was confused and surprised at the same time. If nothing happened then that means Jaehuin got rejected; however, Jaehyun looked extremely happy for someone who just got rejected. He seriously needed to talk to Johnny, Ten and Doyoung about what happened while they were gone.

Meanwhile, both Taeyong and Jaehyun know that it was not entirely true. Yes they're still friends and all but something has definitely changed. Something only they know.


End file.
